


Ghost

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, Shifters, SuperCreatures Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society makes them rely on their instincts but they are more than that and either way... Kakashi can't afford to leave a trace behind no matter what his instincts say</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> There are some tiny references to a fic i've done before in this but you don't have to read that to get this. Either way darlings enjoy
> 
> *yes I know but i don't wanna~ lol just joking. Relax I'm just blowing off some steam and trying to clear my head by doing some drabbles 
> 
> **my fortieth thing posted on here! ^_^

“Good grief, this is going to send the wrong message Kakashi.” Kakashi removed his eyes from his scope to glare at the man that had come to interrupt him. “What if you get spotted? They’ll swear we are here to do a hit.”

“You act like it is a bad thing.” Kakashi mumbled as he lightly ran his gloved hand over his gun.

“Man this boy has your head good.” Genma complained. “You’re ready to take out a bunch of brats just because they won’t mind their own business?”

“Because they seem to think only a physical mark is an answer. We don’t need people like that.” Kakashi gritted out before Genma tossed him a tired look. “Fine, I’d rather not have those sort of people around Naruto.”

“We’re paid not to be visible. We’re literal ghosts Kakashi. It’s obvious that some the normal stuff most our kind enjoy we won’t be able to.” Genma eyed the school silently. “And he can take care of himself. He has been for so long.”

“But he doesn’t have to.” Kakashi pointed out. “That’s the difference now. I’m around. He should not have to go through with this bullshit. But stupidity prevails.”

“As it always does.” Genma sighed. “He’s a fox right?”

“Possessed.” Kakashi smirked.

“Ah, you lucky son of a bitch.” Genma complained.

X

There was knowing what your boyfriend did for a living and knowing what your boyfriend did for a living. Naruto carefully closed the drawer he had somehow accidentally opened and tried to wipe away the image in his mind.

Kakashi would not hold it against him but honestly, he had other things to think about at the moment than the fuck ton of guns Kakashi had stacked away. And there really were a fuck ton. It was not fair. Why did he have to find them now? He was studying for exams jeez why now.

And Kakashi was not going to be home for days.

The hot feeling coiled deep and Naruto resigned himself to a day off from school so he could properly meditate.

X

Their best trait was their lack of presence. Like they were never there. They were the perfect ops team. Well almost perfect but they were good enough that they never had to search for assignments. The jobs kept coming and because they kept coming they were always busy.

And the good jobs were always out of town. Always and even though Naruto lived with him now Kakashi rarely got to enjoy the benefits. Which actually was not as bad as he made it seem because as much control that he had… Naruto just had the habit of pushing it.

Kakashi was trying to do the ‘right’ thing and wait. He was more than his genetics after all but Naruto threw caution to the wind and he smelt so nice even if he was not covered head to toe in Kakashi’s scent. Because that was okay too… Naruto smelt nice. He smelt wonderful and he did not have to smell as Kakashi’s to smell perfect.

After all the world was full of smells Kakashi never got those who got worked up over claiming scents because other scents were bound to linger. On Naruto he caught the scent of lingering emotions. Peoples and places Naruto had been it was interesting and a way of life.

Now the fact some jackasses thought Naruto had to smell claimed pissed him off. And the fact people thought the rather telling marks was a one off things… stupid people should be picked off honestly.

X

This hallway. Well he also had been here but long before. Kakashi caught a glimpse of a door opening ahead and easily slipped around a corner. Very long before. He like Naruto had been a student in this place. And not for long either.

The burden of a genius he guessed. Always going. Always moving but he had been lucky enough to find a few friends moving just like him and he guessed that was good too.

But no one knew he was here. Kakashi followed the scent he knew by heart through the twisting hallways. There was a sense of nostalgia but he ignored it. The past was past. The only thing that mattered was himself now and the future.

And of course, Naruto.

Kakashi looked out the window to see the boy’s playing below. Naruto was the only blonde below and he looked so energetic. Everyone was different and Naruto happened to be a little more different that most.

A human but possessed. Not a fox. Not a human. Something unique and honestly Kakashi would not have him any other way even if he was a little confusing sometimes. Because over the years he had come to realize that scent was nice but not important. The feeling of love and peace was.

And having someone to just be near, to care about and have the feeling returned. That was what he was here for. And if people did not see him. Walked past him. Ignored him and forgot him… Naruto never would.

He was a living ghost because it was his job but he was still Naruto’s.

Blue eyes locked onto him and Kakashi smiled at the look of surprise that bloomed on Naruto’s face as he spotted him. He stopped all movement on the field causing the two boy’s near him to look in the same direction. From what Kakashi recalled Sasuke was in a similar enough situation except he had to wait until he turned the majority age if he wanted to be with the one he had chosen.

Shikamaru… well he was the friend of a friend and he and Naruto had done so well from before there was no sense in wiggling them apart. Shikamaru kept an eye on Naruto when Kakashi was unable to. So there was no need to vanish in front of their eyes. He could do it for fun later but not now. There was no need.

He waved to them through the window and chuckled at Naruto’s wide grin. Yes for his work he did not exist. Not his picture, not his face not his scent but all that meant was that Naruto would get everything.

Because no matter how hard Kakashi tried to vanish in the darkness… Naruto always found him. And that made everything better.

 


End file.
